


In which Peter is a Sad Boi who is a sucker for happy families

by Shmooshedbreadsticks



Series: Endgame fix-it’s and whatnot [2]
Category: MCU, Marvel, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmooshedbreadsticks/pseuds/Shmooshedbreadsticks





	In which Peter is a Sad Boi who is a sucker for happy families

Peter sighed in relief as he saw the group of the most powerful women in the universe take the gauntlet from him across the battlefield. He was exhausted from fighting so many creatures at once, but now that he had less attention on him, he could manage.

He tried to pay attention to where the gauntlet was, he really did, but it proved to be too much. There were more people here fighting than Times Square on New Years Eve. He realized he would just have to do his best to keep others safe and take out as many creatures as possible. These things were mindless but also predictable. It was their instinct to attack very directly, making defeating them easy enough be it repetitive. It seemed to be endless, wave after wave coming. The repetition gave Peter time to think while fighting. He thought back to his conversation with Dr. Strange while they were in the Soul Stone.

——————————  
It was a few weeks after the Snap, and people were beginning to cope. They weren't moving on, but they were recognizing that this was their life. Some built shelters, some gathered food, and others gathered information. Peter was among the latter.

"Dr. Strange?" He asked numbly. The man hummed in acknowledgement and looked in his direction.

"You saw over 14 million possible futures right?" 

"I did."

"And we only win in one of them?"

"That's correct." Dr. Strange verified. Peter hummer thoughtfully at this answer, still void of emotion.

"How do we win?" He asked the doctor.

"Peter I can't-" Strange started only to be cut off.

"I won't tell anyone- I won't even try to change it. I just- I just have to know that we have a chance. That everything we did meant something." Peter begged. Dr. Stange sighed conflicted. He knew he shouldn't tell the kid, but at the same time he instinctively wanted to trust him. The kid didn't hesitate to jump on an alien ship to save lives.

"The Avengers are going to figure out how to time travel in order to get the stones. They'll replace them after to make sure the timeline remains intact, but they'll defeat Thanos." Dr. Strange answers vaguely and distantly.

"And?" Peter prompts, earning a confused look from Strange. "I know you aren't saying something." After a pregnant pause Strange speaks.

"Tony is going to sacrifice himself to save the universe." 

"But there might be more possible futures, right? I mean there are infinite futures, and you saw millions. There could be billions, trillions, or even more possible futures. We could win in one of those. Right?" Peter hypothesized, trying not to get his hopes up.

"I suppose so..." Dr. Stange somewhat agreed trailing off. "But we cant risk half of the universe for a chance. Tony wouldn't want that either."

"I need you to tell me how." Peter said, determined to come to terms with the fact now so he doesn't mess up the entire universe.

——————————  
As he was fighting the alien creatures reflexively (and with Karen's help) he heard another voice in his suit.

"Hello?" He asked, hoping he hadn't gotten hit in the head too hard.

"Hello Peter." Friday answered before clarifying. "It seems that since you are all in such close proximity, Karen has linked with me and Thursday, Mrs. Boss's AI." 

"Cool!" Peter said, actually intrigued. He missed technology. Half of every living thing in the universe was in the Soul Stone— and that didn't include technology. Seeing all the creatures in his area were gone, he swung up to a higher point to see who needed help. 

"Hey, Friday, while you're here, can you catch me up on what I missed? With my friends and family I mean." Peter asked. He could multitask. Karen was busy working overtime to help him fight so she didn't have time to download, process, and reiterate all the information he missed.

"Certainly. Your friend Ned is currently attending MIT studying technical engineering, your friend Michelle is currently at Harvard studying law, and your aunt is now engaged to Happy Hogan. Boss-" Friday began listing.

"Wait wait wait. Happy and May? Engaged?"

"It appears so." Friday commented.

"Wow. Not gonna lie, a tad weird but cute. I support it. They both deserve to be happy." He scoffed "heh 'Happy'"

"And Tony married Pepper. They now have a daughter, Morgan Stark, who they raise together now that they are both retired." Friday recited making Peter freeze.

Daughter. Tony and Pepper have a kid, and they retired. They were living a happy life with their kid, and Tony was going to die. He knew he was going to die. Dr. Strange had told Peter that Tony would prerecord messages because he knew it was a risk, but he took the risk anyways. It's one thing to Rick your life, but it's an entirely different situation when you have a child. 

Peter remembered when he was a kid and lost his parents. He was devastated. He had been 7 at the time, and Morgan would have to be even younger. He can't remember much about his parents, and he probably never will. When Ben died, Peter learned that losing one parent figure doesn't hurt any less than losing two. He couldn't put Morgan through that. Tony has sacrificed so much, he deserves to live a normal life with his family, and neither Morgan or Pepper deserve to loose him either. The world needs Tony Stark, but more importantly Morgan needs her dad.

"Friday, can you do me a favor?" He asked, his mouth going dry. "I need to you make a call, and save a recording of it."

"Sure thing Peter. Who would you like me to call?" Friday complied.

"Happy Hogan." He said, knowing exactly ehre the man would be. After a few rings he picked up.

"Hello? Who is this and how did you get access to Friday?" Happy asked, the head of security in him taking over.

"It's me, Peter. Peter Parker." He said, already getting emotional at hearing the man's voice for the first time in five years.

"Peter? How d-" Happy started.

"I don't have a lot of time." Peter began as he punched a creature in the face, at least he thinks that was his face. "I need to tell you somethings, then I need to talk to Morgan." Happy remained silent, partially in shock, partially because he could tell this was serious.

"Tell MJ and Ned I knew they'd go far, and they're gonna go even further. Friday told me about you and May, and I'm super happy for you two. Take care of each other. Thank you for everything." He paused, and heard the exchanging of the phone.

"Hello?" I small voice rang out.

"Hey, my name is Peter Parker, and I work with your dad (not a total lie)." 

"My name 's Morgan!" She called out enthusiastically.

"Well Morgan, I need to tell your dad something, but I need it to come from someone else. Someone he trusts completely. Do you think you can tell him for me?" Peter asked hopefully.

"Anything for daddy" she answers dutifully.

"Thank you. You see, I have this special ability that lets me know even something bad is going to happen. You, your mom, and your dad will all be safe, but something else is going to happen. Your dad is a really good person, and he tries to help everyone he can. Sometimes when bad things happen, he blames himself. It isn't his fault, but he thinks he could have done more to help. I need you to know it's not his fault, and I need you to tell him that for me. Can you do that for me please?" He started.

"What's going on? What bad thing is gonna happen?" Morgan interjects.

"It's okay, he'll explain it to you in time." He paused. "Have you ever heard the saying 'knowledge is power'?" 

"Daddy always says that" Morgan said fondly.

"And he's right. Now that you know this, you have the power to tell him, and with great power comes great responsibility." Peter explained as he thought of his Uncle.

"Can you do that for me Morgan?" He asked her. Peter knew this was a lot for a kid, but Tony needed to hear it from her. She wouldn't be able to stop Peter, and she would be a comfort to Tony.

"I pinky promise" she confirmed seriously.

"Thank you so much Morgan, and I just have one last thing to say and it's to you. Your parents are two of the best people in the whole world, and I'm sure they love you very much. I don't have parents, just an aunt, but your parents helped me and became like parents to me. They love you so much, and they're going to be with you a long time. You and your parents deserve the world."

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked.

"Your Uncle Happy will tell you, just tell him to listen to the recordings. He deserves the world too. You're going to be amazing." Peter said vaguely before ending the call. He didn't want to scare her, after all.

With that out of the way, he looked around to find Thanos. Once he found him, he positioned himself so he could still fight the creates but be close to Thanos too. Not much later, he saw Mr. Stark and Thanos fighting for control of the gauntlet.

Thanos went to snap his fingers, only to notice there were no stones in the gauntlet. Being nanotechnology, the gauntlet could efficiently move them into another piece of nanotechnology- like Tony's suit. Thanos looked to Tony, only to see him knocked unconscious from behind.

Thanos made a move to grab the stones, but Peter was faster. Since his Spider Suit was also made of nanotechnology, the stones effortlessly transferred into his suit. Peter caught Dr. Strange in the corner of his eye looking panicked, not knowing what to make of the situation. Dr. Strange held up a single finger aggressively, as if telling Peter not to chance it, but Peter, being Peter, took the chance to hold up two fingers. Who knew he could tell the doctor there is more than one way while throwing a peace sign.

With a simple snap, Thanos, the Black Order, and all of the creatures turned to dust. Everyone watched in relief as the enemy simply blew away- everyone except Peter, who was not feeling so good. He could feel it- he was dying. His spider sense was telling him. Dr. Strange rushed over to him in worry, Pepper not far behind once she found out Tony was unconscious.

"I told you there was another way." He coughed weakly.

"But why?" Strange asked, tears pricking in his eyes. In the last five years he had become rather attacked to Peter Parker.

"He has a kid you know? And a wife. I've seen what happens when someone has to raise a kid on their own. I know what it's like to loose parents. 's not fun." he said hoarsely. 

"You're the best of us Parker." Dr. Strange said while Pepper woke Tony up. Immediately seeking the kid, Tony rushes over to Peter.

"No-" Tony cried breathlessly. "Peter no, not again." 

"It's okay Mr. Stark." He said taking one last breath. "It's okay-"

Tony couldn't hold back anymore, as the tears began to fall. Pepper pulled him close for comfort as Dr. Strange closed his eyelids gently. 

"Boss" Friday said from the suit.

"Not now Friday." Pepper answered for him.

"You are receiving an incoming call from Miss Morgan. She claims it's important." Friday informed.

"Put her though." Tony managed as he tried to stop his voice from shaking. He just lost his son. Again. He couldn't stop it. It was all his fault-

"It wasn't your fault daddy." He heard Morgan say on the phone. He froze.

"What did you say honey?" 

"He said it's not your fault. Peter. He called me. He wanted me to tell you that. He said it was important that you don't think that the bad thing was your fault." Morgan reiterated carefully. She didn't fully understand what was going on, but she knew it was serious.

"You did a good job sweety, thank you. Mommy and I will be home soon. I love you so so much." He said gratefully.

Once the call ended, he sobbed even more. Only Peter would sacrifice himself and make sure that Tony doesn't feel guilty. He looked over at Peter, tears staining his face. 

You did it Peter. You saved the universe. You did it to save my universe, my little girl and Pepper. I hope you know that you were a part of my world too. The world didn't deserve you Underoos.


End file.
